1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote maintenance system for managing devices such as copying apparatus, printer, computer, and the like existing in remote places.
2. Related Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-297409, such a technique that a user side managing apparatus receives a firmware write command from a user side remote apparatus and rewrites and reactivates firmware of an image forming apparatus at write possible time has been known.
When the image forming apparatus does not have ability to receive an accumulated print count number obtaining request from the user side managing apparatus but has only ability to merely notify that printing has been performed one by one upon printing, in order to obtain the accumulated count number, the user side managing apparatus needs to accumulate the number of print notifying times from the image forming apparatus. The print count number is important data for charging. In the user side managing apparatus for managing such an image forming apparatus, when rebooting is necessary, if the rebooting is immediately performed, a print notification cannot be received and the print count number is missed. Upon rebooting, it is necessary to reboot in consideration of an obtaining method of the accumulated print count number of the image forming apparatus which is managed by the user side managing apparatus.